Forks High Shooting
by KimboLee Cullen
Summary: A forks high student shoots Bella at a high school shooting. How does Edward Respond ? Set during twilight before she realizes he's a vampire. One -shot   for now


**This is a one- shot i thought about while writing a letter to my friend who lives in Cali who recently lost her brother in a shooting.**

**R.I.P Vic **

**Dont own twilight**

* * *

Epov.

I sighed as i parked my car in Forks High parking - lot. Everyone was out hunting and i stayed behind. I glanced up to see Jessica standing by a light post waiting eagrley for me.

_Oh there he is ! I wonder if he likes my skirt. _I got out of the car and started my way towards the entracing shivering as i pasted her.

' Hi Edward ! I couldnt help but notice you and Bella eatting lunch together..' Jessicawas rambling and i smiled at the thought of Bella. I searched through the minds of the students to see where Bella was.

_God Tyler looks good today ! _

_Yes Friday Party tonight ! _

_Lauren's skirt is riding up great crotch flash._

_Ugh i forgot to study for my test _

My brow furrowed. Nothing about Bella. I tried harder but still nothing

' ... So yeah what'd you think ? ' Jessica's voice rang in my ears with a nervous tone. I ran my hand through my hair and bit lip - tricks to make humans more comftrable.

_ I wish he'd bite my lip._

I had to smuggle a laugh. Jesssica you wouldnt want my teeth anywhere near you if you knew the truth.

' Sorry Jessica im not into the whole dating scene ' I smiled softly at her.

' Oh well thats too bad seeming as Bella likes you so much. ' My eyes popped out of my head - Bella likes me ? But before i got to answer her the bell rang and she skipped off to class. I growled in fustrastion. I walked off to my first class. The rest of the day was boring. By lunch time the hallway was buzzing with students. I smiled as i caught sight of Bella by her locker biting her soft plump bottom lip stacking books inside. I walked up behind her put both hands on either side of her head and leaned in.

_Ahhh_

Her scent sent sent my throat up in flames- i smiled.

' Hey there stranger ' I whispred softly by her ear.

_ OMG IS HE FLIRTING WITH HER _

_THEYRE TOTALLY DATING _

_IM HAPPY FOR BELLA_

I smiled at Angela's thought's.

' Hey yourself ' Bella turned around stunned by my closeness and backed up against her locker.

' Can i walk you to lunch ' i said leaning in closer and pulling a stray piece of her hair behind her ear lingering on her neck. My eyes tralied down to her lips... I wanted to touch them.

' Umm. yeah sure ' she smiled brightly at me and tried to step out of my makeshift cage but i wouldnt let her my eyes glued to her lips.

' I ... I wanna try something. ' I put my hand up to cup her neck and locked eyes with her.

A Gun shot noise echoed through the halls.

3

2

1

Everyone was screaming. Running in the class rooms.

_find Cullen pull the trigger find cullen pull the trigger._ My eyes shot up as i saw a Tall basketball jock turn the corner with a 9 millamiter gun in his hand.

By now the hall has cleared and It was just Bella and I leaned in her ear and whispered tightly

' Dont Move ' Bella nodded - her eyes glued to the gun.

' Josh.. ' I stared slowly walking towards him ... Put the gun down.

' Shut the FUCK up Cullen ! ' I clenched my fist.

' You ... you think your so PERFECT huh ! ' Angela was hiding with Ben behind the lockers.

_ oh god we're gonna die._

_Angela..she cant get hurt she just cant.._

' Cullen... Your so... so .. Fuck whatever Just Back the Fuck off my girl. ' My breathing stopped did he mean...?

' Bella... Baby - god your so beautiful - Why'd you cheat on me ? ' Bella looked as confused as i felt.

' Im sorry ... i dont know you ' Josh's Glare harden.

' Im your BOYFRIEND we went out for 7 momths ! Then this piece of dirt Cullen comes in sweeps you off your feet and you break it off with me ! ' The vain in his forehead was pulsing and his chest was heaving up and down. This guys insane !

' If i cant have you... ' He lifted the gun and pointed to me ' No one can. ' He pulled the trigger. Three Shots rang in the air. I sighed waiting for the bullet to hit me - not at all concerned considering im a vampire. It took me a moment to realize...

It never came.

'Ahhhh' The scream came from Angela as she saw Bella's lifless body on the floor. My eyes widened and i fell to my knee's. The first bullet sliced through Bella's delicate neck and the other three hit her chest.

Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck . Bella Why'd you have to be to Fucking stupid and get in front of that bullet i wouldnt have gotten hurt. I scremed mently at her.

' Bella ? Bella, Love god please hold on please dont leave me ... your the only good in my life ' tearless sobs raked my body. Her floral scent assulted my body but i wasnt bothered my it actually repulsed me now - her blood the only thing keep her here with me alive and well was pooling at my legs waiting for me to take.

What if i changed her ?

_She'd hate you Edward..._

Forks police was putting Josh in cuffs.

' Bells ! ' Charlies dad came and spotted his daughter on the floor dying next to me Edward Cullen - not a pretty picture.

' I need a EMT NOW ! HURRY GOD DAMMIT ! ' he turned Bella over and her beautiful eyes where closed. He brought his hands to her chest pumped as hard as he can.

_ Just change her ! You guys can be together !_

' Dammit Bells do give up on me ! Please Please ! ' By now i heard the thoughts of the EMT's outside. Bella's eyes fluttered open.

' Bells .. oh sweet lord ... Edward stay with her i have somethings to take care of. ' I nodded staring into Bella deep brown eyes sparkling with tears of pain.

' Edward... im dying..' He weak voice rang in my ears and shattered my heart.

' Yeah... you are ' I chuckled humorlessly and it turned into a sbo.

' Before... before im gone... can you... can you just k-Kiss me ? ' A tear slipped from her eye and ran to the floor. I nodded and bent down.

It was everything i wanted and more.

Her lips where soft petal like moving with my cold marble ones. I grabbed her weak fragile little hand and pressed it to my dead unmoving moving heart. Pressing my lips over and over onto hers. I pulled back just a bit and kissed her top lip the her bottom pulled apart and stared in eachothers eyes.

' I love you Bella . ' I pressed my forehead against hers.

' Finally ' she chuckled weakly. I chuckled with her and stopped immeditally.

' I love you too Edward.. ' I clenched my eyes shut and nodded . ' I know '

' I'll see you soon ' kay ' She nodded closed her eyes again understanding my words. I pressed my lips to her temple and stood up. Behind me Angela and Ben where speaking to the officers in hysterics.

Bella's heart stopped beating when i walked out the door.

I walked out of the school police cars everywhere - thoughts assulting my head.

My phone Vibrated. I ignored it - knowing Alice she'd try to talk me out of it. I raced home and wrote a letter to each member of the family.

I left the house without looking back.

I went to the airport and headed to the desk to purchase a ticket.

' What can i help you with sir ' And elderly woman looked at me smiling brightly.

_ I love you Bella._

_Your my whole heart._

_And you will forever be ...mines._

' One ticket to Italy '

* * *

Reviews Porfavor ? (;

Idk if i should make it a story where His family stops him and he lives w.o Bella but she Ends up being changed by someone else ?

Ehh

Idk

Gimmie your thoughts


End file.
